In His Arms
by Bannanerz
Summary: Macy and Wes's lives together once they are engaged. From sickness to joy and love and lust and passion and friends and family. All the funny times, the sad times, the fights, the passion. They are in it for life with the rest of the Wish crew.
1. Sick

**This will probably be a 2 or 3 shot, but I think it will be really cute and totally worth your time once you get through the beginning (I could not for the life of me figure out a good starter for this story) Read! Enjoy! Review!**

**This is all set after the end of The Truth About Forever, and Macy (20 years old) is back home during winter break of her sophomore year old college. **

**Kristy has a fiance' who stays on campus year round who's name is Michael. He goes to college 5hours away. **

"Have fun with Michael," I said, lifting my eyebrows suggestively. "But not too much fun."

As I helped Kristy load her duffel bag in to her car, I felt a strange rolling sensation under m eyes. My head was aching and I was tired. I was happy for Kristy that she was going back to campus to spend that weekend with her fiance', I knew she didn't get to see him nearly as often as she would like.

As I walked in to my house, I decided against heating up dinner my mother had made earlier that night that I had not been home to eat. I wasn't hungry. "I gotta go to bed." I mumbled to myself, trudging up the stairs.

As I pulled my clothes off and crawled under my covers, I was grateful my room was quiet, and that Caroline had decided to delay her coming for another couple of days. I bundled myseld up as tight as I could. It was at least 75 degrees in the house; why was she so cold? The tighter I bundled myself the colder I felt. I was shaking, my teeth chattering, cheeks burning. The more I focused on it and tried to stop, the more they chattered and clacked. The more my cheeks burned.

I concluded that I was getting a fever. I meant to do something about this. Maybe steal a couple of Advil from her mother. I kept imagining myself doing it, without actually doing it. I passed, gradually, into a state between awake and asleep. I imagined getting another blanket. I imagined drinking a glass of water. At this point, I couldn't figure out whether I was actually doing it or not. I puzzled and tormented my brain, trying to figure out what was and wasn't real.

I must have drifted off for a long time, because it was dark when I was startled awake by the presence of somebody next to me.

"Mace?"

I tried to orient myself. It was like Wes's face floating next to mine.

"Hi," I said softly. I didn't want to pull the blankets from around my chin, because I hated the idea of a draft reaching my hot skin.

"Are you okay? You didn't come to World of Waffles, and I was worried."

"I'm okay." I said. My teeth were chattering again.

Wes looked worried. He pressed his hand to my forehead. "God, you're hot."

I meant to laugh, and make a joke of this, but I couldn't summon it. I was too tired. "I think I got the flu."

"You got something." Tenderly, almost automatically, he pushed hair back from my forehead. It was so nice, how he did it. I felt strangely cozy and happy inside my fever.

He moved his hand to touch my flushed cheek. His hand felt remarkably cold. "Do you want to take something? Should I see if your mom is up?" His eyes were fixed on me, full of concern.

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal." My fatigue made me talk slower than usual. "I always used to run high fevers. My dad used to day"—I had to take a break to work my energy back to up—"I'd get to a hundred and six degrees with just a little cold." I didn't mean to sound tragic when I said this, but I must've, because Wes looked distraught.

"I'm not sure if your mom is here, but I'm going to go get you something. Do you to take Tylenol or Motrin or something?"

"Anything." I whispered.

"Alright." He said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, okay? Promise?"

I coughed up a tiny laugh. "That promise I can keep."

Time passed strangely for me, a little forward, a little backward. I was vaguely aware of people coming in to the house. They were making a lot of noise. It sounded like Caroline, her husband and twin boys were here.

Suddenly, Wes was there, kneeling infront of my. He put his hand on my forehead again. He bent down close to my ear. "I don't really want to leave you here with all the noise. Do you want to come home with me? My house is empty, Bert is at and Armageddon retreat this weekend. You can sleep."

I nodded gratefully. I was only wondering how I was going to get from here to the car and into Wes's house without freezing to death. I wasn't wearing anything but underwear under my blankets.

He had an idea for that, too. He put his arms under me, and scooped me up, still tucked inside the massive load of blankets. He carried me out to his car, Caroline and her group watching with surprise as the front door swung shut behind us.

I felt light in his strong capable arms. I rested my burning face against his neck. I was shivering again. Wes pulled the blankets closer around me, and rested his chin lightly on my head. He set me gently in the passenger seat of his truck.

I was trying my hardest to remember each of the things he did, to mark them in my brain permanently, because they were immeasurably sweet. Most people wanted to keep the sickly out of there house, not invite them in.

I kept hoping that this, unlike all those blankets I imagined getting and glasses of water I imagined drinking, was real. _Please let it be real_, I though wistfully.

He pushed open the door of his house with his back and put me gently into a bed- His bed. It smelled like him, and that was unbelievably comforting. He was careful to tuck the blankets back around me snugly. I tried to stop shivering.

"I'd put another blanket on you, but I don't want you to get overheated, you know?"

I nodded. I'd noticed he had been carrying a bag, also, looped around his wrist. "Here" He unloaded a bottle of Advil, a bottle of aspirin, and a bottle of water, a bottle of orange juice, a thermometer, and a paper cup.

**Review if you want more! I have so much more up my sleeve!**


	2. Caught

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Hopefully I haven't lost any readers! Between going on vacation and trying to get some quality time in with my boyfriend, I was a little preoccupied. Hope you can forgive me! **

Macy's POV  
>After downing a few pills, I fell into a hard, sweaty sleep.<p>

I awoke in Wes's arms, drenched in a sickly sticky sweat. As gently as I could manage, I pried his arms away from my waist, where he had a tight hold on me. I stood, rising slowly, making sure I wasn't going to pass out. I felt a million times better, and I could tell I was no longer running a fever.

Even though I wasn't sick any longer, the sweat made my hair stick to my face and back in the most horrid ways. Decidedly, I needed a shower. Now. I stepped out of the bedroom and in to the bathroom, found a clean towel, and started the hot water. I let the water beat on my back for a few minutes, before deciding to wash my hair. I don't know what I was expecting. But Wes's shampoo smelled exactly like him. Completely intoxicating and immobilizing. I stood there, letting myself be immersed in his scent. After rinsing my hair out, I dried myself off, and stepped out of the shower, I realized something fairly important.

I was naked, after my long shower but had no clothes to wear. I came here in a pair of underwear and a pile of blankets. I looked from Wes, who was snoring softly in bed, to his open closet door. I mean, we were engaged (**A/N Sorry, I just kind of threw that in there, but I think if they have been dating that long, they would probably be engaged by now)**, I shouldn't feel bad about stealing a t-shirt and sweatpants. I was just thankful I still had a pair of underwear here from the last time I spent the night.

I tip-toed over the creaky floor, trying to let Wes get his rest, all the way to his closet, where I scouted out an old AC/DC t-shirt that I had never seen him wear before, and an old pair of sweats I was sure he wouldn't miss too terribly. Then, came the second problem. I had no bra. This was fine when I was under a foot of bedding. But when wearing a thin t-shirt, I wasn't so comfortable with the arrangement. Sighing, I pulled the shirt over my head anyways. I couldn't do anything about it at this point.

I looked at myself in a small mirror. I was swimming in his clothes, but it was oddly comforting. Maybe it was just his smell, maybe it was just the fact that I was in _his_ clothes. I felt more at home than I had in years.

I glanced at the clock. 9:47. I figured that Wes would probably be waking up soon, I don't think he went to bad much later than me. _Coffee_, I thought. _Must have coffee_. Almost like a zombie, I went to the kitchen and started a pot. As it was brewing, I took a strand of my hair, and smelled it. It smelled like him. I couldn't get enough of it, I was just soaking it in, like a sponge.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up, to find him standing there, in nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants, watching me smell my hair, which I have to admit, would look a little odd. I dropped my hair, and smiled guiltily. "Nothing."

"Oh, really? Because I'm pretty sure I just saw you smelling your hair." He said, smirking, taking a few steps towards me, until he was hardly a foot away.

"Well, yeah." I said, blushing a bit. "I took a shower, so now my hair kind of smells like you, so…"

He cut me off with an intense kiss. "You know what?" He asked when we broke apart for air.

"Hmm?"

"You look kind of sexy in my clothes."

I couldn't keep a smile from my face, as he deepened the kiss. He lifted me up off the ground to his height, and my legs wrapped around his waist, hands tangled in his hair. Before I knew what was happening, he had me backed in to a wall, kissing my fiercely. I kissed back with as much love and passion and lust as I had ever felt for him. He was taking off my shirt, and I almost laughed when he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra.

Soon we were on his bed, we was working on pulling off his sweats off my waist, I was working on getting his boxers off of him. Of course, we were still making out and fooling around during this process.

Once all of our clothes were discarded on the floor, Wes entered me slowly, careful as always not to hurt me. After a while, we got a rhythm going, I let out a small scream.

Then, in a horrifying second, the bedroom door flew open, and Bert was standing there, panic on his face. "What's wrong? I heard someone screaming and…" He stopped midsentence, realizing what he just stepped in to. "Oh!" He said, covering his eyes. "Oh my God! Sorry! I just…" He backed out of the room, shutting the door,t hen running.

I groaned in to Wes's chest. " I can't believe that just happened."


	3. Peroxide

**Thank you to my one reviewer. I love you! Wish more of you would review, I know there are more of you reading than just one!**

**Enjoy!**

Macy's POV

A few days after Bert caught us in the bedroom, we had a Wish job set up for a 70th anniversary. The people in attendance, however, were so old and fragile, and they barely ate. We made sure to go out every 20 minutes with some meatballs of cheese puffs, but other than that, we just hung out in the kitchen the entire time.

Kristy was laughing about something Delia said. "It was so embarrassing!" She exclaimed.

"You want to talk embarrassing?" Bert asked. "Well, I caught Wes and Macy…"

I didn't give him the chance to finish, my hand slapped over his mouth, covering it completely. "Don't you dare finish that sentence," I growled in to his ear.

I noticed that everyone was looking at me, all a little scared at my outburst, but Wes looked amused. "Alright, before Macy kills someone," Delia said. "Let's get started on some crab cakes. Kristy and Monica, you are going to serve some wine. Monica… Please, _please_ be careful. Wes, these people won't be drinking any beer, so you are off bar tender duty. You and Macy can start making the crab cakes, and Bert… You can go, um," She looked around for a second, before finding a stack of napkins, and shoving them in his hands, "Give people napkins. Go!" She pushed him out the door, then looked between me and Wes.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, I know that Bert walked in on you two having sex." She said, bluntly. I was taken aback at how straight forward she was about it. "And you two are engaged, and adults, you can do whatever you want. But, you guys are using protection, right? Because I don't want you two to get in over your heads. Just, be careful, okay?" She said. "_Safe._" She emphasized.

"Delia,"Wes started. "You don't have to worry about _that_."

With that, she gave us our instructions, and went to go supervise the others.

"Oh my God."Wes said, as we started cutting out crab cakes.

"What?" I asked. I looked at my pile of cut outs. It wasn't as dramatically larger as the shrimp pile had been.

"Macy, we didn't use protection. What if…"

"I'm not pregnant." I said, indifferently.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"How do you think?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"Oh." He said, and looked back to his crab puff pile. We worked in silence for a bit, until I heard him gasp and swear loudly. "I just cut myself."

"Oh, God! Wes! Here, let me see." I reached his arm, but he pulled away.

"No way!" He said playfully and looked down at the cut on his hand, "Blood." He cringed.

"Oh, come on Wes! It's hardly bleeding! And it's not like I'm going to hurt you. Just let me see." I grabbed his arm too quickly for him to pull back this time. "Alright, come on." I led him to the bathroom where I patted a spot on the counter. He was smiling at my learned professionalism…until he saw the bottle she was holding.

"Ah! No, I hate that stuff, Mace! Just stick a Band Aid on it and call it good, okay?" He twisted his torso to keep his injured hand away from the peroxide.

I laughed, "You have a tattoo, but you're afraid of peroxide?" I smiled at him, but continued to pour some of the liquid onto a cotton swab.

"Ugh! Stop that! I'm not afraid of the stuff; I just don't like what it leads to!"I quirked an eyebrow and he answered my unspoken question, "Pain, stinging, ouchiness!"

"Ouchiness' is not a word. And I'm sure you can handle a little stinging." I reached out expectantly at his hand with the cotton swab.

He sighed. He could tell he wasn't winning this one. "Fine, but you have to kiss it better…" He batted his eyes and pouted his lips.

I giggled. He loved making me giggle. "Wes, that is the most ridiculous face I've ever seen." He stuck his bottom lip out more and I sighed. "Fine…"

He smiled and stuck out his arm. "Fix me up, Dr. Macy!"

I slowly patted the scratched with the swab, "Now you sound like Lucy." I looked up at him and smiled before putting the Band Aid on the scratch.

He chuckled and I started cleaning up. I was heading for the door when he cleared his throat and held out his arm to her. "Kiss. Make better. Now."

I rolled my eyes, "Since you asked so nicely…" I leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on the spot, leaving a barely noticeable lipstick stain on it. "Now come one," I pecked at his lips and grabbed his hand. "We're going to be late getting the oven started."

He groaned and jumped off the counter, letting me lead him out the door. When we got to the kitchen, however, I stopped and turned to face him. I was trying very hard to suppress laughter and scrunched his eyebrows.

"I should have known you're afraid of peroxide," I leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist before starting to walk again, "You're afraid of clowns, for God's sake!"

**Please review!**


	4. The Accident

**So, I'm going to be the bad guy here. **_**I'm not updating after this unless I get at least 3 reviews.**_**I don't think it is such a big thing to ask, is it? Some of my other stories I would get 20 reviews a chapter! Anyways, I am glad the few of you who are reading this are enjoying it! I am having so much fun writing this, and seeing where my imagination takes Macy and Wes. I also realized that I forgot to mention that I do not own any of these characters, that's all Sarah Dessen. Also, this story is going to be much much more than a two or three shot as I said it would in the first chapter, just thought I would clear that up. Now for what you've all been waiting for…. The next chapter **

Macy POV

I looked at my watch, the time ticking away impatiently. "Come on, Lucy! If you don't hurry up, you won't make it to your friend's party on time."

Delia's husband was bringing her on a surprise vacation, so I offered to help out, which meant babysitting their kids for a week. And today, I was bringing Lucy to her friend's birthday party. I was holding 3 year-old Avery in my arms, car keys dangling from my fingers. Lucy finally made her appearance, and brushed past me, going out the open front door. I sighed. Pre-teens, joy. But come to think of it, she was only 7, which only made it worse.

After making sure everyone was buckled, I pulled out of the driveway.

The car ride was only made that much less enjoyable when Lucy did something to make Avery cry, I'm still not sure what, exactly. Then they started screaming. We were stopped at a red light, and I was looking at them through the rear view mirror with what I hoped was a serious face. "Honestly, you two have got to knock it off. You won't be going to this birthday party if this continues, Lucy."

I almost had to laugh at myself, being this big mean adult. Enforcing rules and handing out punishments. The light turned green, and I sped up, until I heard Lucy cry out my name.

I looked to my left just in time to see headlights, and my window shattering in front of my eyes. My car skidded sideways from the impact, then hit a light pole, and wrapped around it slightly. I heard the screams of the girls in the backseat, and I struggled to stay awake for them, to make sure they were okay, but my heavy lids betrayed me, and forced me into a deep black abyss, where I was drowning, my life being taken from me with every missed beat of my heart.

Before the blackness completely took me, I heard Avery scream my name again. This time, instead of sheer panic, it was so tragic. The way she said my name was so sad and devastated, I took every ounce of strength I had to reach my hand out to her. And I was gone, lost in the darkness.

My last conscious thought was of the girls, if they were safe, and Wes. How much I loved Wes; how much I didn't want to leave this world without him.

**I know this is short, but I also hope it is enough to keep you reading and reviewing!**

**As always, if you have any suggestions or comments, you are totally welcome to PM me!**


	5. Waking Up

**Okay, I got 3 reviews Think we can shoot for 4? I do! I will be camping until Sunday, so I will update again on Sunday night. Here's a chapter to end your wonders ;) This chapter may be a little short because I have a time limit at the moment.**

Macy's POV

Before I saw anything, I heard the beeping of the monitors, a heart monitor. My eyes opened slightly to bright fluorescent lighting. As my eyes adjusted, I heard their whispers. "She's awake," they said.

I looked to them. Kristy, Delia, and Wes. All were on the far side of the room. Wes took a step towards me, hands raised in surrender. "Hi, Macy. I'm Wes." I frowned. Obviously he was Wes. "This is Kristy," She raised a hand, "And this is…"

"Delia." I finished for him." I know."

"Wait, you remember?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Um, yeah." I said, uncertain as to what he was referring to. Did I remember what? My life? Or just the people in it? What kind of question is that?

"So you remember that we're…"

I cut him off again. "Engaged? Yeah, I do. Why are you all acting so funny?"

Wes exchanged a look with Delia, who nodded. Wes took a set on the edge of my bed, taking one of my hands. "Babe, the last time you woke up, you didn't remember any of us. And then you started freaking out because you were in a hospital."

"Oh." I said. "What happened to me?"

"You got in a car crash." Kristy said. It was the first time she spoke.

Suddenly it all came back to me. The windows shattering, the pain in my head, the girls screaming. The blood.

I gasped, the memory playing vividly in my head. "The girls. Where are they?"

Delia smiled, and I assumed it was at my worry for them. "They are fine. A few cuts and bruises. Lucy has a broken arm, but nothing to serious. It should heal in 6 weeks."

"You got the worst of it, Love." Wes told me, with a sad smile on his face. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. "Do you need anything?" He asked, suddenly, looking at me with the sweetest eyes.

I thought for a second, searching my body mentally. "Food." I said. "I am _really _hungry." Everyone laughed at this.

"You had amnesia, and the first thing you think of is food."

**Shooting for 4 or 5 reviews Will update on Sunday!**


	6. Ice Cream

**This is just going to be kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. **

"You should start thinking of wedding dates." Wes told me. We were sitting on his back porch, 2 months after the crash, trying to figure everything out. My mom kicked me out after the accident, telling me I was old enough to be out on my own. The hospital bills were paid off, thanks to an account my dad left me, but now we had to find a house, organize a wedding, and help Bert with his upcoming college bills.

"Kind of like I told you to start looking for houses?" I asked. "You already sold your house, so now we are homeless. We can't live with Delia forever."

"I am looking!" He said, looking back to the laptop perched on the patio in front of him.

"You're on Facebook."

"How do you know?" He asked, sounding like a stubborn child.

"I can see it in the reflection in the window behind you." I said. He changed tabs, looking back to a website. "Nice save."

He smiles a white flashy grin at me. "What kind of a wedding do you want?" He asked, suddenly.

"A small one."

"Like runaway to Las Vegas small or family and friends' small?"

"As much as I would like to run away to Vegas with you, I'm underage, and Caroline might kill me if she didn't get to be part of the planning process." He took this in for a minute.

"You'll be old enough next week." He reminded me. I frowned. Was it really August already? "Then we get to christen you."

I scrunched up my nose. "That can't be healthy."

"It's good fun." He said, chuckling at my face. "Don't worry; I won't let them get you _too_ drunk."

"Of course you won't. Because you'll be the one dealing with me while I have a hangover."

"Alright. My turn." Wes said. We were driving back from a late night job with Wish. "What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

"That's the 3rd time you've asked me that question." I pointed out.

"But I get a different answer every time, so it's still a valid question." True enough. "So, are you going to answer, or do I win?"

"No, you do _not_ win. I'm thinking. Today, my favorite ice cream is cookies 'n crème." He chuckled.

"My turn." I said, racking my brain for a good question. Then it hit. "Do you want kids?"

His eyes widened, and he stared at me with shock. "You're not…"

My eyes widened at this. "No!" I said, quick to deny this. "No, no no. No. I was just curious. I'm not… No. "

A look of relief washed over his face. "I mean, I want kids, but not…"

"Now?" I asked. He nodded. "Me neither."

We arrived at Delia's house, and for the time being, our house, around 1 am. I was awoken at 7 to Delia asking me to watch Avery while her husband went to work and she took Lucy to get school clothes in the city. I agreed, and got up to watch cartoons with Avery all morning.

Around 3, I was hungry for ice cream. It was hot, it was summer and there wasn't a drop of ice cream in the house. Seeing that it was futile to fight it, I loaded Avery into Wes's truck (I was working on getting a new car) and we both went to the store.

Standing in front of the ice cream freezer, I looked over my options.

Avery, feeling that she should have a say in what I bought, said, "I want chocolate, Macy."

Shaking my head, I said, "Sorry kiddo. Your Mom said no more chocolate ice cream until you get older. She says all of your dad's car rags are your shirts with chocolate stains on them. We have to get something else."

Nodding her head, Avery said, "How about Fudge Ripple?"

Shaking my head, I said, "Chocolate."

"Neapolitan?"

"Chocolate", I said a little forcefully.

"Moose Tracks?" She asked hopefully.

Exasperated, I looked down at Avery and said, "Quit naming ice cream with chocolate in it. No chocolate."

"Oreo Cookies and Cream?"

Sighing, i reached into the freezer and said, "Vanilla." Looking down at Avery, I continued, "Just vanilla."

Shrugging her shoulders, Avery said, "That was going to be my next choice."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as we arrived home, I took her ice cream into the kitchen and made ice cream cones for us to snack on.

Sitting on patio chairs, we were enjoying their cones when Boots, the family cat, walked up to Avery and stood on his hind legs, putting his front paws on her left knee. Leaning over,Avery let Boots lick some of her ice cream.

Shocked, I said, "Stop that. You can't let Boots lick the cone. Now what are you going to do?"

Putting her cone back up to her mouth and licking it, she asked, "About what?"

Making a face, I said, "Honey, you can't share your cone with that cat. He has germs."

Shaking her head, Avery said, "Mom says cats had fewer germs in their mouth than humans do."

Irritated,I said, "I don't care, no sharing your ice cream cone with Boots."

She had a puzzled look on her face, but obliged regardless.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening after dinner, Wes was looking in the freezer for a dessert when he found the ice cream. Avery, helping her me put the dishes into the dish washer heard her Wes ask her if she wanted a cone.

Nodding her head, Avery said, "Sure."

After making the cone for her and handing it over, Wes's cell phone rang and he walked over to the counter to answer the phone. Listening, he nodded and left the room. I looked over shortly afterwards, and saw Avery bend over and let Boots lick her ice cream on her cone.

Sighing, I said, "Honey, what did I tell you about that?'

Straightening up, Avery said, "But, Dad licks my cone sometimes. What's the difference?"

Shaking her head,I said, "There just is, Sweetie."

Walking into the kitchen, Wes said to Avery, "Hey, kiddo, let your me lick some of your ice cream, I've got to leave for a while and I don't want to drive and eat ice cream at the same time."

Holding up her cone, Wes leaned down and took a lick from Avery's ice cream cone. Smiling,Wes said, "Thanks, Sweetie."

Hearing me laugh, he looked at her and said, "What's so funny?"

Shaking my head, I said, "Oh, nothing. I just thought of a joke, that's all."

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked out the door to go get some scrap metal.

I looked back at Avery, and said, "You know that's funny only when it happens to someone else."

**Hope you liked it! Will update again tomorrow or the day after, depending on how my day goes.**


	7. Not Homeless!

**So, this is technically the 2****nd**** time I've updated today. (I updated a little past midnight.) So if you didn't read the chapter before this, now's your chance. Didn't get any reviews… Sad moment Anyways, here in the next few chapters there will be a few surprises popping out at you, some you might see coming and some, you definitely won't. I might start doing a few things in Wes's POV as well. What do you think? R&R!**

Macy's POV

"Guess what?" I asked Wes, excitedly over the phone. I was currently grocery shopping, but I couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

"Hm?" He asked, sounding extremely disinterested.

"We're not homeless anymore!" I said, getting strange looks from people around me.

This revelation seemed to perk him up a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah!" I said, picking up a grapefruit and examining it. "We got the house!" I plopped a few oranges in to the cart.

"That's really awesome, Mace! So, when do we sign and move in?" He asked.

"We sign Tuesday, we move in any time after one on Wednesday. It's a done deal."

"Ok, sounds good. Oh, I looked at that car you saw on Craigslist today." He said. I had found a nice car that I liked for cheap, and had asked him to look at it some time.

"And?"

"And it's cheap because they think they need a new transmission." He said, sounding proud of himself. I didn't say anything, because I knew nothing about cars. "And it doesn't. It just needs a new starter."

"Um, ok." I said, sounding uncertain.

"Which I have. In a box. Somewhere." He said, thinking about where he might have put it. "Point being, I just bought the car, and it is currently sitting in the driveway, waiting for you."

"Are you serious?" I asked, smiling. "I love you so much! Thank you!"

He chuckled. " Love you, too. Hurry home. I miss you. We've been so busy lately we hardly see each other."

"I'm just buying some stuff for Delia for the catering job tonight." There was silence on the other end of the line. "You did remember, didn't you?" The silence continued. "You forgot!" I laughed a little at this. He had been teasing me earlier this week for forgetting a job.

"It's okay, I can work with this. I'll go put the starter in your car, then get cleaned up, and we can go when you get home."

"Alright. See you then. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Delia," Kristy said in a huff, "We need a bigger van. Maybe a bus."

We were getting everything loaded to go to a job an hour out of town.

"No," Delia said slowly. "You just need to reorganize."

Wes peeked his head around the corner of the van. "This is hopeless, Delia. There is no way all of this is going to fit."

Delia ran a stressed hand through her hair, thinking of ways around our dilemma. The she turned to me. "Macy, honey. Could we put the rest in your car?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, unlocking my car. They closed up the back of the van and started loading the rest of the supplies in to my car.

"Ok, see you guys there!" I said, letting the Wish van pull out of the driveway first.

The job went smoothly, with only one major malfunction, involving meatballs and a staircase.

I was currently walking a circle around the room, with cheese puffs on a platter, when I ran in to Jason's parents. What was up these people and Wish catering?

"Oh, Dear! Macy! How are you these days?" Asked Mrs. Talbot, taking in my appearance.

"Very good." I said, a fake smile plastered on my face. "And yourself?"

"Very fine." She replies, still surveying me.

"And you, Mr. Talbot?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Great." He responded between mouthfuls of crab cakes. No one said anything for a minute.

"Alright. Well, I'd better get back to work. It was great seeing you." I said, and tried to walk away, before Mrs. Talbot grabbed my hand and pulled it toward her.

"Oh, my! You are growing up on us. Getting married, are we?"

I smiled. "Yes. I am." I tried, vainly, to escape again, but was again held back. At this point, they were actually backing me into a corner, asking me questions about Wes, and my life plans.

I looked to Wes, who was assessing the situation from across the room, and shot him a look that screamed "HELP!". His look was apologetic, but people were swarming the bar, and I could tell that he literally couldn't get away.

"I really have to be going." I said, giving them a fake smile, and side stepping Mr. Talbot, then scurrying off to the kitchen.

"What are you doing back in here?" Delia asked, looking from my half full tray to me.

"Ex-boyfriend's parents." I responded.

She gave me a knowing look. "A bit uncomfortable?"

"A bit? They cornered me. I had no escape!" I said, dramatically.

She chuckled, then handed me some oven mitts, and told me to get the meatballs out of the oven when the timer went off, then sent Bert out with my tray.

A few hours later, we were all packed up, and getting ready to drive home. "I'll follow you guys home, okay?" I said to Wes.

"Okay." He agreed. "See you there, Babe." He said, kissing my forehead.

I got in my car, and let out a scream when I realized I wasn't the only on in there. Kristy had taken refuge in the passenger seat, claiming she had enough of Armageddon. Understandable.

I was happy in my new car, and even thought it was used, it still had a faint new-car smell to it. Everything was going fine, we were rocking out to music, until I heard a horrible-sounding pop coming from under the hood.

I couldn't stop the string of scathing vulgarities when my car sputtered its death throe and died in the middle of nowhere.

**Review!**


	8. Broke Down

**Sorry for the delay! I got caught up with life, you know how it is! Well, I will be a lot better! I promise. I'm going to do a Wes's POV in this one. Hope you are excited for it! Enjoy!**

Macy POV

I took a deep calming breath. Surely my amazing handy fiancée could fix this. When he found us.

Opening the door, Kristy called out to me. "Where are you going?" She demanded.

"I'm just going to look under the hood." I said, shutting the car door. She got out from her side, shutting her door behind her.

"Do you even know what you're looking at?" She asked when I lifted up the hood.

I shook my head. "Not a clue." I slammed the hood out of pure frustration of the situation. I heard thunder rumbling in the distance, adding even more stress to the problem. "Perfect." I muttered under my breath. I turned to the car, and tried to open my door.

It was locked. I tried the back door, then the trunk, while Kristy tugged the 2 doors on the other side of the car. "We got locked out!" Kristy cried out.

"It's okay. Here, we can just call Wes. He'll come right back for us." I said, reaching in to my pocket for my phone. It wasn't there. I patted down all of my pockets, while Kristy just shook her head and peeked in to the car through the window. "You're phone is sitting on your seat." She informed me.

I groaned. "You don't have yours…?" She shook her head. We sat there for a second, on the ground, leaning against my car. Then, I felt a few drops of water land on my cheeks. I looked up, as did Kristy, who obviously felt the same thing. As soon as the small drops started, it was pouring, the sky darkening, as if we were in a horror film, thunder and lightning trailing along the sky, illuminating it ever minute or so.

So, as Kristy and I sat on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere, in a thunder storm, we froze our asses off. Clad in only a thin t-shirt, a black knee-length skirt, and a pair of heels, we weren't really expecting to be caught stranded in the middle of a storm. Nor was I in the position to run and find help as Kristy had suggested a ½ an hour in to the storm.

I was an hour after we were locked out of the car that we could make out headlights through the rain, emerging from the darkness. It had to be at least 11 at this point, maybe later. I hadn't been counting time. I rose to my feet immediately, and tried to flag down the car.

To Kristy's amusement however, the car rolled down it's window as it sped by, and the driver flipped my off, while spraying me harshly with watery mud from the road.

I turned to face Kristy. I wanted to scream, maybe punch something. But instead I laughed. I laughed so hard at the absurdity of the situation, all the things that could go wrong; did. I slid down the side of my car, and leaned my head back into the rain, letting it splash in hard drops on to my face, hopefully rinsing off any makeup still left. Then I reached up and let my hair out of its ponytail, my hair falling down past my shoulders. I shook my head to settle my wet hair, and kicked off my heels.

Kristy looked at me skeptically. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to be here for a while, I'm just getting comfortable. Besides, I already look like crap, how much worse could I get? I'm drenched, my shirt is covered in mud, and I can't possibly have any makeup left on my face. "

She studied me for a second, then kicked off her own heels.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wes's POV

I was pacing back and forth, running a hand through my hair, unconsciously listening to the thunder in the background. "She should be back by now." I told Delia.

She put a hand on my shoulder, and effectively stopped me pacing a trail through her carpet. "They probably just got caught up in the storm, Wes. They might have found it too hard to drive in the weather, and pulled over."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Something's wrong. I'm going to go find them. "I said as I grabbed my coat off the hook and stepped out the door.

As I got in my car, and was getting ready to start it, Kristy's boyfriend hopped in the car with me, and told me he was going to help me look for them. I could tell he was almost as worried as me.

**(A/N There will be more of Wes, this one just had to be cut short. I will be doing a bit of hoping back and forth in this chapter. Sorry!)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Macy POV

Kristy was circling the car, desperately trying to find a way in. We were both freezing, and no matter how hard I tried, my teeth wouldn't stop chattering. It was still raining really hard, but thunder and lightning had passed. I was now running circles around the car, not caring about wearing a skirt, trying to warm myself up. It was pitch-black; you couldn't see anything farther than 4 feet in front of your face.

"Do you think this is important?" Kristy asked, holding up something as I ran by. I stop and ran back to her, examining the large object that obviously came out of my car.

"That can't be good." I said. I gave up on running after another 10 minutes. The cold rain was just beating on my face harder, and my sweat was turning cold, as well, neither helping my chattering teeth.

Kristy and I took refuge beside my car, waiting for someone to find us.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wes's POV

It was midnight. I had got to Delia's at 10:30 and I was panicking. Macy could have gotten lost, or worse, in an accident. Several scenarios, some worse than others, ran through my had. I knew I was playing out worst-case scenarios, and it was really only making me worry worse, but I couldn't help it. I was terrified.

**Please Review! I love all my reviewers! I would seriously kiss you if I could!**


	9. Found

**This is the second update today, because I feel bad for not updating for a while. Make sure you read the chapter before this! I love you guys so much! Anyways, enjoys! Review!**

Wes POV

Kristy's boyfriend was rambling about all the stuff that could have gone wrong, and I was pretty sure I was going to have to reach over and strangle him. "Michael." I said, trying to keep my temper down. "Please. Let's at least try to stay positive here."

"Sorry man." He said, and shut up. We had been driving for 30 minutes, and had seen no sign of the girls.

A few minutes later, Michael stepped out of his quiet state. "Hey, what's that?" He asked, pointing to the side of the road. I squinted through the rain, trying to make out the scene in front of us. Macy and Kristy were sitting in the rain, leaning against her car, curled up in a ball, as if they were trying to stay warm. I pulled over and raced across the road to them.

"W-Wes!" Macy said my name through her chattering teeth.

Kneeling in front of her, I engulfed her shaking body in a tight hug, which she returned, soaking up my body heat. The rain stopped suddenly and we both looked up and smiled. I let go of her, and gave her my jacket, which she gladly accepted and wrapped around her body.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at her car. It didn't look like she had been in an accident.

"I-I don-n't know-w." She chattered. "I-it just b-brok-ke do-own." I pulled her into my arms, and tried to help warm her up with friction. She was so wet, however, she wasn't going to warm up much until she got into some die clothes.

"Why didn't you wait in the car?" I asked. "It would have been better than sitting in the rain."

Michael and Kristy joined us, Kristy wrapped in Michaels coat the same as Macy. "It was locked." Kristy informed me. Her teeth were no longer chattering, though there was no denying she was cold.

"We need to get you guys in to some dry clothes." I said.

"Wh-ere are w-we go-onna f-f-find thos-se?" Macy asked.

Ah. I thought for a second before taking off my shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" Michael asked.

"They can just wear our shirts back. It's not like we are going anywhere." With that, Michaels shirt was off and we turned around so the girls could get changed. When I turned back around, Macy was holding my coat in one hand and some drenched clothes in the other.

"Put the coat back on baby," I said, pulling the wet clothes out of her grasp and in to the back of the truck.

"No." She said. "You take it. You don't even have a shirt." She said, no longer chattering.

"It's fine." I said. "I haven't spent hours out in a thunder storm. Besides, we will be back in the truck soon." She looked like she was about to protest, but stopped herself, smiled, and kissed me. I kissed back, but we were so rudely interrupted but Kristy and Michael clearing their throats.

"Fine." Macy said and got in to the back of my truck with Kristy.

"Hurry back, Wes. I want to go take a shower."

**Sorry it was short, but it is really late (or early, depending on your point of view) so I didn't have a ton of time. Review, and you will get more tomorrow!**


	10. Moving

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are really supportive! Looking back, I realized my last chapter had the shittiest ending, and I apologize for that! Hope I do better here, I am really motivated!**

**What did you think of Wes's POV? **

Macy's POV

You know that tranquil stage between sleep and consciousness? Where you are semi-aware of what's going on around you, and you have the ability to wake up, but you let yourself just absorb the quiet, and the warmth radiating from your fiancée as he holds you close to him. That's where I was. Unfortunately, I was in a less than ideal bed; an air mattress on the floor of our new house, with boxes of our packed belongings piled around us on the living room floor.

In the midst of my peaceful lazy morning, where I was beginning to fall back asleep, Wes let out a sudden and shockingly loud snore. It felt like I had missed a step on a staircase, adrenaline coursing through my system. Not only did this cause me to let out a loud gasp, but my body involuntarily jerked up into a sitting position.

"What the…" Wes started, sitting up, and shaking sleep out of his head. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him, a bit amused. "Nothing, you just startled me." I said, kicking off the covers and rolling out of our bed on the floor.

"Me?" He said, completely innocent. "What did I do?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

He groaned, and flopped back down on the bed, putting my pillow over his face to block out the sunlight that was pouring onto his face. "What time is it?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

I looked at my phone, and was surprised how late we slept in. "Time for you to get up." I told him. He pulled the pillow away from his face, and gave me a look. The one that said that I really didn't answer his question. "It's 10:30."

His eyes bugged out a little. "I don't think I have slept in that late since I was a teenager." He commented, pulling a t-shirt over his head. My clothes were still packed, so I had to deal with what I wore to bed; a tank top and a pair of running shorts. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, looking doubtfully at the boxes piled around us.

I pulled a granola bar out of my purse and tossed it to him. "Bon apatite." He smirked and downed it in two bites. "Here," I said, tossing him mine as well. He caught it, but looked at me.

"You need to eat, too." He said, tossing it back to me.

I shrugged, catching the bar. "I haven't been holding down food that well lately. It's probably better I don't eat it."

He frowned, looking concerned, but I shrugged it off when he mentioned more about it. I told him it was just a stomach bug, but it really could be so much more.

So we unpacked the whole day. "God." I said, cutting into another box. "How did we get so much _stuff_?"

"I don't know." Wes said, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. "But we aren't moving again. Ever."

"This house only has two bedrooms." I pointed out, as I put away some pans in a cabinet.

"So." Wes asked, standing on a ladder, putting light bulbs in the fixtures.

"Sooo," I began, "If we ever have kids…"

"When we have kids." Wes said. He had mentioned quite a bit about wanting at least 3 kids.

"Alright, _when_ we have kids, we aren't going to have enough room. I guess my point is, at some point, we are going to be moving again. And we will probably have even _more_ stuff."

He groaned, dismounting the ladder. "Alright. It's 4:30. Kristy, Bert and Delia will be here soon to help out. Why don't we take a dinner break?" I nodded, getting up off the floor, where I had been putting things into cupboards, and then dusting off my knees a bit.

"What sounds good?" He asked, getting out his phone to order the take-out.

"Pizza." I answered, instantly. It had been forever since I had pizza, and I had been craving it or a while. He chuckled slightly at my hurried response, and ordered the pizza. "It should be here in a half hour." He notified me as he slipped his phone in to his back pocket.

An hour later, there were 5 people sitting around a table, 2 empty pizza boxes, and a hell of a lot more work to get done.

"What needs to be done?" Delia asked, as we threw away our paper plates.

"The kitchen needs to be finished. It started it before I ate; I never got the chance to finish."

"I'll start with that." Delia said, and walked to the kitchen.

"And Bert, if you and Wes wanted to start moving furniture from the U-Haul in to the living room, that would be amazing. And Kristy, would you help me with the bedroom and bathroom stuff?" I asked, giving her a wink as everyone dispersed in to their assigned places.

When Kristy and I reached the master bedroom with an attached bathroom, I shut the door, so that no one could hear our conversation.

"Did you get it?" I asked. She nodded, and pulled a paper bag out of her pocket. I laughed. "Wow. How much more original could you get? A pregnancy test in a paper bag?"

I pulled the boxes out, and my smile diminished. I looked up at Kristy. "Never mind. I can't do it." I tried to give her the offending object back, but she raised her hands in surrender.

"No way!" She said, pushing them back towards me. "You have been worrying yourself sick about this the past week, you are going to take the test!" She said, giving me a shove towards the bathroom. I opened my mouth to protest, put she put a finger to my lips. "Take the fucking test." She growled. "Come get me when you're done peeing on them, and I will wait with you."

A minute or so later, I opened the bathroom door, and let Kristy in. "The instructions say to wait 3 minutes for accurate results." I said, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and putting my head in my hands.

She sat next to me. "Hey, even if you are pregnant, everything will work out fine."

Her words hung in the air, and for the next 3 minutes, I replayed her words in my head. _Everything will work out fine. Even if you're pregnant._

The shrill timer on my phone went off. "Kristy…" I started, but she got the message, even without me finishing.

She slowly stood, and walked over to the tests. "They're…Negative."

"What?" I asked, standing and looking for myself. 3 tests, 3 single blue lines. I wasn't pregnant. In a way, I was relieved. I wanted to wait until after I was married. After I got a stable steady job. But there was a part of me that started loving the baby I was almost positive I was carrying. Part of me that wanted to be pregnant with Wes's child.

I must've looked distraught, because Kristy put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. "I know you thought…"

The door to the bedroom opened, and I quickly took action, and swept the tests in to an empty drawer. Exiting the bathroom, I tried to pull myself together. I wasn't pregnant. This was a good thing.

Wes was in the bedroom. "Wow," he said, and by his tone of voice, I could tell he was going to tease me. "Look how much you guys got done!"

I smacked his arm, a little harder than I meant to, and he yelped and jumped away in pain. "What do you need, smartass?" I asked, smirking.

"I need you to tell me where to put the couches and crap. I'm no good at that." He said.

"Oh, alright. I'll be down there in a minute. I have to do something really quick." I said. He pecked me on the lips and exited the room. Once I was sure he had made it down the stairs, I turned to Kristy. "Not a word about this. To anyone." I said, firmly.

She frowned. "You're not telling Wes?"

"No."

**Uh-oh! Bad Macy! **

**Do you want me to do more Wes POV or do you like it being just Macy? **

**Review, you amazing people! I love hearing your thoughts! Criticism is welcome, but be nice :)**


	11. Birthday

**Wow, I felt like I did really good on that last chapter and I got 1 comment? Anyways. Thanks for reading. **

Macy's POV

I lay in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, feeling sorry for myself. Wes had gotten out of bed a ½ hour ago to make himself breakfast. I didn't want to move. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't stop sneezing, or coughing or wheezing. My eyes were itchy and everything looked fuzzy. I finally decided to go get some Benadryl or something, and see if I couldn't get myself to feel better. This had to be the worst I had felt on my birthday. Ever.

I walked into the bathroom, and looking into the mirror. If possible, I looked worse than I felt. My eyes were red and bloodshot, and I still had a bed head thing going on, which didn't help my appearance much. After dealing with my hair the best I could, I discovered hives had developed on my chest and up my neck.

I sighed, and shoved a Defriese sweatshirt over my head, to hide what I could of the itchy thing. I slowly made my way downstairs, not feeling in the mood to really be going anywhere in much of a hurry. When I made it down the stairs, I made a B-line for the kitchen, wanting desperately to get some medicine in my system. Wes was making coffee when I entered the room. "Good morning, sleepyhead." He said, his back turned to me. "Happy Birth…" He turned and caught sight of me, and his eyes widened a bit. "Are you okay? You look terrible."

I mustered up the best glare I could. "Thanks." I muttered through my horse, scratchy throat. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't felt this bad since Caroline brought home a…" I stopped and looked at Wes.

"What?" He asked.

"Wesley." I began. He gulped, and a look of dread crossed his face. "Where's the cat?"

He smiled, and pulled a tiny black kitten out from under his jacket. "Happy birthday." He said, and tried to hand me the cat. I put my hands up, backing away. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the kitten.

"Wes, I am allergic to cats. Like, _really_ allergic." I said.

"I thought you said you were allergic to dogs." He said, looking from the cat back to me.

"No." I said, opening a window, and sitting on the counter to get closer to it. "I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to cats."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wes's POV

I could've sworn she said she was allergic to dogs. I lowered the cat into a carrying cage. "So, what do I do with her?" I asked as she gulped in the fresh air coming through the window.

"You could give her to Bert." She suggested.

"He can't have a cat in a college dorm room." I pointed out. She frowned for a second, and I could almost see the light bulb shining over her head.

"Give it to the girls. They'd love it." She said, smiling. "Alright, I'm going to go get dressed, and then I am going to go to my moms." She said, hopping off the counter.

"Your mom's?" I asked, incredulous. She never visited her mom on a whim "What for?"

"I need to get out of the house. If I stay around that cat much longer, I am going to go in to anaphylactic shock." She said, then turned, and bounded up the stairs.

Alarmed, I ran after her. I found her in the bedroom, changing in to a pair of jean. "Shock?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, shrugging it off. "I am _really_ allergic to cats."

I walked up to her, and put a hand on her face, forcing her to look at me. "Baby, I am so sorry." I said. "I thought that…" She cut me off with a kiss.

"It's okay." She said. "We still meeting at The Lodge?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, everyone's going to be there at 8." I said. "And then," I started, whispering seductively into her ear, "we are coming back home, where there will be no cat, and I am going to have you all to myself."

My hand had snaked its way up her shirt, and she shivered at my touch. "I am looking forward to it." She said in a sexy voice, giving me my hand back and winking at me as she walked away. "No cat?" She clarified.

I chuckled. "No cat."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Macy's POV

I visited with my mom for a little bit, and she caught up with all the recent event in my life, then she took me out to lunch. It was nice to spend some time with her; I hadn't seen her for a few weeks. At 1, I said my goodbyes and made my way to Kristy's.

I let her dress me up, and do my hair and makeup. I really didn't care, and it made her so happy. And it was my birthday. Why not get a little dressed up? You only turn 22 once.

0-0-0-0-0-0

My head slumped against the car seat as Michael sped up, breaking the limit probably. Lord knows how many speeding tickets that boy hid in his glove compartment.

I rested against Wes's chest. My eyes barely keeping themselves open. It was _late_. But I didn't care. Hell, no one seemed to even notice the clock on the dashboard hit 1:23 AM. Delia and her husband had left the club at 11:30, having to get home to the girls and relieve their babysitter.

I was drunk. Out of my mind drunk. I could barely think straight. How did I even get in the car? When did we leave the club? I couldn't remember. I had brief flashbacks of them towing me though the parking lot to get to Michael's car.

"_Why are we leaving?" I'd asked, slurring my words._

"_Because we don't want you to pass out again." Kristy laughed. Her voice came behind me so she was trailing behind us with Monica most likely. _

_My arm draped over Wes, who was trying his best not to smile at me, his incoherent girlfriend. He tugged me along lovingly though. Making sure I didn't trip. _

_I could hear the music from the club they were slowly departing from. It was loud but fading as we got deeper into the parking lot._

"_I love this song!" I laughed drunkenly._

"_You love every song." Michael rolled his eyes._

_He was walking in front of us . Trying to find his car in the dark lot. We'd all come with him. Kristy, Monica, Wes and myself. All crammed into his little Audi as we drove to the club._

_Now we were trying to find the car after the clubbing was over. Which was next to impossible. Michael even stumbled a bit. He maintained his walking quite well but he was still buzzed. You could tell._

I yawned. And was slightly annoyed by how Michael kept hitting potholes. Each turn he made was a huge lunge for the car as they all bobbled around. The alcohol in my stomach churned. This was not going to be fun.

And it wasn't like I could count on lying down anytime soon. Because they weren't headed back to my house or anything. We were going to Target. Yes,_ Target_.

Because Michael just _had _to exchange his video game at this very moment. With his friends all drunk in the backseat.

Classic.

The drive was going to be longer than normal since the regular Target closed at nine. Instead, we headed for the Twenty-Four hour one. Which seemed to be miles and miles away.

I absently felt Wes stroking my head. Trying to calm me down and keep me quiet. Even though every time someone talked it sounded like they were screaming. Everything was just so loud. The engine of the car sounded like a chainsaw being ripped to life.

"Remind me why we have to go to an icky Target at one in the morning?" Kristy asked. She flipped her hair and tucked her phone away in her jeans.

I could see Michael roll his eyes in the rearview mirror. I laughed.

"Because Kristy,"he said her name like an expletive. "We're going to an _icky_Target so I can exchange this game for a better one."

She snorted and crossed her arms.

"Really? Really? You're taking us all to target for a freaking video game?" she said with sarcasm.

"Yeah. Matter of fact I am. Because this game is shit." He held it up. I could barely read the title of it.

Madden something? Some football game. Ugh whatever.

He set the game down on the console and remained driving. I suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kristy said, turning around to face me. I laughed again.

"You're wearing black." I cracked up for some reason. Must be the alcohol.

"Good job Macy! You know your colors!" Michael joked and then looked at me like I was crazy.

"Umm, yes. I am wearing black." Kristy said confused.

"Well are you going to a funeral?" I laughed again. This time harder as they all looked at me weird.

"No. We're not. We're going to fucking _Target_!" Kristy said, glaring at Michael through the rear-view mirror.

"Same thing." I muttered and snuggled Wes.

"What?" Kristy asked, confused at my blabbering.

"Yeah they hold funerals at Target now. Didn't you hear?" Wes laughed and Kristy pulled her phone out again as it buzzed.

I felt Wes tighten his arms around me. He was so warm. It felt amazing.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to me. I looked up at him and touched his nose.

"Hi." I said with a giggle. He grinned at me.

"Hello there." He said back. Then he asked again. "Macy, are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"Yes I feel sick" I said in a _duh _tone.

"Blame it on the A-A-A-Alcohol!" Kristy sang and laughed. Monica smirked and giggled.

They were really getting on my nerves now. I realized I was also wearing black. I had on a short black skirt and a white button up, with some random heels I'd thrown on. I wanted to take them off. My feet suddenly really hurt.

Michael hit another pothole. We all were thrown around inside the car.

"What the fuck? I said turn off that damn chainsaw engine!" I yelled at him. The sound of his engine was ringing in my ears, causing a headache/

Everyone laughed and Wes kissed my head. What the hell was so funny?

"Macy, I can't turn it off okay? We're almost there just tune it out." Michael said calmly.

"Okay, Boss." I said. Which received more giggles from the girls.

I felt the car come to a stop. We must have parked. And then the chainsaw came to a halt too and shut off. _Finally_, I thought.

Michael grabbed the game and his keys, and then hopped out of the car. Closing the doors behind us so did everyone else. Wes opened his door last, then scooped me up in his arms, carefully closed the door as Michael locked it. Then carried me towards the entrance.

"I wanna walk!" I said stubbornly, sounding like a small child.

"Your heels are like ten inches high, your gonna break an ankle." He said with a laugh and kept carrying me.

"No!" I said squirming in his grasp. "I wanna walk!" he set me down finally and tried to steady me. I took two steps and then tripped, he caught me in time. Then steadied me again. When I tripped the second time, which made everyone laugh yet again, he draped my arm over his shoulders and walked with me the rest of the way.

"Come Macy. It'll be like ten minutes okay?" Michael said to me. He walked in front of everyone with the game in his hand.

Kristy snorted at him again.

"Yeah right, game boy. Were probably gonna be stuck in there with losers the whole night because you can't decide on a fucking _game_!" she trilled and gritted her teeth. She walked forward with determination. I could tell she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

We passed the last car and came to the entrance. Wes made sure I stepped over the curb correctly and caught me when I slipped again. And we entered the godforsaken Target.

**This is rated M. Sex scene. If you don't want to read then don't, but I am very pleased with it **

Wes somehow managed to open the door while carrying me in to the house after Michael dropped us off. I giggled hysterically as the trail of kisses made their way up my neck. He stopped, looking at me with a content expression. "Hey!" I exclaimed a large grin on my face, as my legs tightened around his waist.

The trail of kisses continued as I was carried to our bedroom, his mouth never leaving my flesh for one, solitary moment. As we reached the entrance of the room, I grew impatient and yanked his head up so that his lips could meet mine.

Oh yes, this was one woman who could get what she wanted… Wes smirked devilishly as he began to nibble on my ear, leaning into me, forcing me back onto the bed. He sighed as his lips met mine passionately when he joined me. I groaned into his mouth as his tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I complied willingly and our tongues danced rhythmically as he continued to lean into me as I was now sprawled out fully on our large, comfortable bed.

Sweet moans and whispers broke the silence of the cozy room. Our hearts raced and thumped against chests, air was gasped between hot, wet kisses and hands shook with nerves as the anticipation for what was going to happen loomed over the couple.

"Oh God…" Wes moaned as he lay on top of me, his hands venturing up my crisp, white blouse. I blushed a little as the muscular hands started to open my buttons agonizingly slow. His hands graced softly over my exposed flesh and down my chest to finish unbuttoning me.

His dark-chocolate eyes shown with lust as he removed my blouse and took in the sight before him. "God you're so beautiful…" he muttered as he brought his lips down to meet mine once more. Although this time I was the one who broke the embrace.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes, God yes, never forget that." His eyes shone shining with admiration. I flicked a wicked smile at him, drawing circles on his chest with my delicate fingers.

He smirking mischievously, as he lightly ran his finger down my neck, making me shiver. He now began to kiss down the same trek. A gasp escaped me, my shoulders quivering slightly as his lips ran over the tips of my breasts that were exposed over my bra tantalizingly, his tongue caressing my skin.

I gripped his shirt tightly and was now helping him remove it. My eyes practically bulged at the sight underneath, not that I didn't see it everyday. Subtle, tanned, muscular physic. Just perfectly toned.

I bit her lip as she could now feel myself pulsating with desire and his hands snaking around my back and unhooking my bra didn't exactly help the matter either. Once the irritable under-garment was removed, he really began to work his magic. His tongue licked circles around my breasts and nibbled and sucked gently in places.

This set my pulse racing and I could tell he got a kick out of hearing me so aroused. Suddenly, he could no longer wait and I found that his hands had begun to act unbeknownst to him, making their way slowly up my skirt. My breath quickened considerably as I felt his hands caress my thighs. They were ever so slowly making their way up to my waist and stroked lightly.

I found herself giddy with excitement as he had now begun to remove my skirt which tumbled to the floor within seconds. Suddenly feeling deprived that he was mostly clothed I sat up slightly and smirked at him before slowly unbuttoning his jeans and zipping down his fly.

He beamed from ear to ear. It appeared he was rather enjoying this side of me.

Deciding that the teasing foreplay had gone on long enough, he started to stroke my hip delicately just where the waist band to my scarlet underwear resided. I closed my eyes with anticipation as I could feel his fingers slip inside the material and slide them off me. With my eyes still closed I could hear him removing his own boxers and draw a steady breath. I could feel him shift his weight slightly as he positioned himself readily.

He whispered my name softly as his hands caressed my thighs and spread them apart.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I opened her eyes, glancing up at him. He smiled down at me as he kept one hand on my hip and brought the other up to cup my cheek. Ever so gently he entered me, slowly at first. I almost gasped as I felt how full he was. He then slid out of me slightly only to plunge into me seconds later, starting up a rhythm.

I threw my arms around his neck, driving him further into me and rocking back and forth with him.

The rhythm grew faster as our two bodies collided together. I was groaning louder than ever and his penis was throbbing and growing hard. Every inch of me was filled with pleasure as he made love to me and I could feel his erection grow inside me. My knuckles whitened as I gripped the bedclothes and complied with the on-going rhythm with bated breath.

He screamed my name over and over as we felt ourselves reach our limit and release.

"I'm so…so close…" he choked and I shook beneath him. With a defining shudder I could feel my orgasm growing within me, as I clenched myself around him. He ran his right hand through my hair as his left hand cupped my breast hungrily.

Just as we had reached our peak I screamed, a husky, gravelled tone that set his heart alight. Never in all his years had he ever heard anything so utterly sexy.

"Oh. My. God." I mumbled as he came long and hot into me, his hips bucking and his hand squeezing my hip. I let myself go. Never, had I felt this free, this satisfied, this loved.

It was something beautiful.

As he bucked and collapsed, exhausted on top of me I gripped his back with my fingernails.

He slid out of me gently and lay over on his side to catch his breath, as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"I love you, Macy." He sighed, as he rolled on his back, pulling me on to his chest.

"I love you, too, Wes." I mumbled into his chest. "So much."

**Review!**


	12. Wedding Date

Wes's POV

I could feel the sun streaming in through the bedroom window on my face. The warmth woke me. I started to roll over but realized Macy had snuggled close to me during the night and had draped her left arm across my chest. I shifted his body slightly and Macy nuzzled closer to me. Her breathing was even and relaxed.

Delia had given us both a three-day weekend off with instructions not to show our faces until Tuesday. Macy was exhausted after spending the previous week on working late night catering jobs, plus her day job as the athletic director at Lakeview High, and I was almost as exhausted from refusing to sleep until she was home safely.

While she slept, I gently and reassuringly rubbed her arm. I smiled, thinking how I was always amazed that someone so small and seemingly fragile could be so tough physically, mentally and emotionally. I laid in the sunshine that Saturday morning giving thanks that I'd found the love of my life before I'd gotten old.

Macy let out a soft, contented moan cueing me that she was starting to wake. I followed gently the contour of her arm down to her hand where I felt the engagement ring that I'd presented to her the day she accepted my marriage proposal. My finger circled the stone three times before I caressed her hand. Macy surprised me by turning her hand over and twining her fingers through mine.

After more than a few seconds she said hoarsely, "Mornin.' Any idea what the time is?"

I chuckled. "You had me pinned in this position and I couldn't reach my watch or the clock; but since the sun is streaming in the window, I'd say it's after eight thirty."

She buried her face in my shoulder. "I don't want to open my eyes. I want to sleep all day."

"You can do just that, but you're going to have to let me up."

Macy laughed and scooted away from me, releasing him. She raised her head to look at the clock. "It's eight forty-three, Wes. How do you do that?"

"Just a ninja skill they taught me in juvi. I keep track of times for sunrise and sunset, so I have a pretty good idea of the time when I have a sense of the sun," I explained. "On a cloudy day, it's checking my watch or the clock all the way."

Macy giggled at me and rolled out of bed to pad into the bathroom. When she returned, I got up to use the bathroom. As I closed the door behind him I smiled when he heard Macy crawl back under the comforter. I splashed water on my face and brushed the morning breath out of my mouth and rejoined Macy in the bed. She snuggled close and gave me a warm, sensual hug before relaxing her head on my shoulder and her left hand on my chest. We lay quietly enjoying being together until I put my hand over hers, cleared my throat and asked, "When are we going to pick a date for the wedding so I can slip the amazing wedding band I got you on this finger?" I gently tugged her ring finger.

Macy let out a deep sigh. The thought of planning a wedding and trying to make their diverse families happy was overwhelming to her. "Why don't we pick a date and have one of your judge friends perform the ceremony in his chambers?"

"Macy, I think both families are expecting a little more than a phone call telling them we went to the courthouse during lunch and got married."

"You're right. I want to BE married to you. I just don't want to plan the wedding. Mom's given me some great advice, but she's not up to helping with the running around. Delia can help, but the girls and the catering business have to come first. I can't make an appointment with a planner and then run off with the sports teams to Chicago."

"I understand," I said patting her hand, "But we need to pick a date and make some plans, simple though they may be."

She raised her head and studied my expression before she spoke. "Simple? Really? Simple would be ok with you?"

"I'm all about simplicity," I said with an easy smile. "The simpler we make it, the quicker we can tie the knot and start our lives together. So, yes. Simple is fine as far as I'm concerned."

Macy sighed deeply. "I am just afraid that my mom is expecting the social event of the season. I've been putting things off because I knew I couldn't meet that kind of expectation. What does Delia expect?"

"She doesn't really expect anything."

"My mom did say she'll help us pay for things. Evidently, they put money away for both Caroline's and my weddings," Macy giggled. "Looks like my dowry fund has had a lot more time to earn interest."

"So … where do we start? Date first or decide on a church and see what dates are available?" I asked as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"That's the problem," Macy explained. "The churches are booked for months out, and so are the reception venues. It just seems like so much work for no more people than we'll be inviting," Macy said as she laid out her clothes on the foot the bed.

She straightened up and turned toward the kitchen where I was making coffee. "Wes? How many people are we going to invite?" She walked into the kitchen and repeated the question.

"I heard you the first time," I said quietly. "I was thinking. There's my brother, Kristy and Monica, with their plus ones and definitely Deliah and Pete. Who's on your must-invite list?"

"Well aside from my family, I don't have any good friends left in Lakeview. Everyone scattered after we graduated," Macy said sadly. "The way I see it, we could have about 20 people at our wedding, if everyone was able to come."

"That's about the same count I come up with," I said as I handed Macy the cup of coffee I'd just poured for her.

"Wes?"

"You sound like you have an idea."

"I do, but it involves Delia and Pete," she said softly and then hesitated. "Do you think they would let us get married in their back yard? It's really beautiful since they had the landscaper come."

I smiled as I sipped my coffee, knowing Delia would be ecstatic to host their wedding. "Well," I said thoughtfully, "the easiest way to find out is to call her. Are you sure? I wouldn't want us to do anything that would hurt your mother's feelings?"

"My mother would be fine. She's living in that new condo **(A/N She moved because the house was too big for just her to keep up with)**, which is great for retirement but not so great for entertaining more than a few people at a time."

I nodded, "Ok. If you're sure about this, we'll give her a call today." I set my cup on the counter, wrapped my arms around Macy and gave her a loving hug. We enjoyed the intimacy of a soft, passionate kiss and then held each other.

Macy POV  
>"I think," Wes said, as we lounged in our living room, "That we should write our own wedding vows."<p>

I nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. I think we should."

"Here. I think I have it all figured out." He tossed me a note pad.

"_Pastor: Will you answer me right now  
>These questions, as your wedding vow?<em>

_Groom: Yes, I will answer right now  
>Your questions as my wedding vow.<em>

_Pastor: Will you take her as your wife?  
>Will you love her all your life?<em>

_Groom: Yes, I take her as my wife,  
>Yes, I'll love her all my life.<em>

_Pastor: Will you have, and also hold  
>Just as you have at this time told?<em>

_Groom: Yes, I will have, and I will hold,  
>Just as I have at this time told,<br>Yes, I will love her all my life  
>As I now take her as my wife.<em>

_Pastor: Will you love through good and bad?  
>Whether you're happy or sad?<em>

_Groom: Yes, I'll love through good and bad,  
>Whether we're happy or sad,<br>Yes, I will have and I will hold  
>Just as I have already told,<br>Yes, I will love her all my life,  
>Yes, I will take her as my wife!<em>

_Pastor: Will you love her if you're rich?  
>Or if you're poor, and in a ditch?<em>

_Groom: Yes, I'll love her if we're rich,  
>And I will love her in a ditch,<br>I'll love her through good times and bad,  
>Whether we are happy or sad,<br>Yes, I will have, and I will hold  
>(I could have sworn this has been told!)<br>I promise to love all my life  
>This woman, as my lawful wife!<em>

_Pastor: Will you love her when you're fit,  
>And also when you're feeling sick?<em>

_Groom: Yes, I'll love her when we're fit,  
>And when we're hurt, and when we're sick,<br>And I will love her when we're rich  
>And I will love her in a ditch<br>And I will love through good and bad,  
>And I will love when glad or sad,<br>And I will have, and I will hold  
>Ten years from now a thousandfold,<br>Yes, I will love for my whole life  
>This lovely woman as my wife!<em>

_Pastor: Will you love with all your heart?  
>Will you love till death you part?<em>

_Groom: Yes, I'll love with all my heart  
>From now until death do us part,<br>And I will love her when we're rich,  
>And when we're broke and in a ditch,<br>And when we're fit, and when we're sick,  
>(Oh, CAN'T we get this finished quick?)<br>And I will love through good and bad,  
>And I will love when glad or sad,<br>And I will have, and I will hold,  
>And if I might now be so bold,<br>I'll love her my entire life,  
>Yes, I WILL take her as my wife!<em>

_Pastor: Then if you'll take her as your wife,  
>And if you'll love her all your life,<br>And if you'll have, and if you'll hold,  
>From now until the stars grow cold,<br>And if you'll love through good and bad,  
>And whether you're happy or sad,<br>And love in sickness, and in health,  
>And when you're poor, and when in wealth,<br>And if you'll love with all your heart,  
>From now until death do you part,<br>Yes, if you'll love her through and through,  
>Please answer with these words:<em>

_Pastor and Groom: I DO!_

_Pastor: You're married now! So kiss the bride,  
>But please, do keep it dignified."<em>

I looked up at Wes, to see him giving me and Eat Shit grin. I threw the notepad at him playfully. "Oh, haha." I stood. "You know, I really do think we should write our own wedding vows. I would mean more."

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright, I can do that."

"But, " I said, "We each write our own vows." I smiled. "My mom and dad did that when they got married."

"You'd better get started. Only 3 days."

I sighed. Only 3 days until I got to marry the love of my life.


	13. Beach House

**This is the second chapter today, so make sure you read the first one! Enjoy!**

Macy's POV

2 Days until the Wedding

I lay in bed, waiting for Wes to get out of the bathroom so that I could go in, when he walked out, a strange look on his face, like he had just tried my attempt at cooking meatloaf. I frowned.

"What's wrong, Wes?"

He held out his hand, and unclenched it, to reveal a white stick I had forgotten about. "What's this?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"A pregnancy test." I said my voice thick with emotion.

He sat on the bed. "And the red line…?"

"It's negative." I said, sitting next to him.

He looked at me, his eyes black, and his expression murderous. "How could you not tell me?" His voice was laced with anger, loud and forceful.

Tears formed in my eyes as I shook my head. "I don't know. I was scared."

"What about after?" He yelled, as he jumped off the bed and paced in front of me. "Huh? Why wouldn't you at least _tell me_ you thought you might have been pregnant? Didn't I have the right to know? Why would you keep something like this from me?"

I just sat there, tears pouring down my face. "I just didn't think it was a big deal, since I wasn't pregnant."

"Not a big…? God, Macy! What the _HELL_ is your problem?" He yelled at me some more. He was mad. Furious, seething. I could tell he was on a rampage. "For all I know it's not even mine." The second the words slipped out of his mouth, his eyes got big, and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

I gasped. "Is that what you think I am?" I asked. "Just SOME SLUT?" I screamed.

"God, Mace, no. I didn't mean…"

I cut him off. "Save it for someone who cares." I said, and ran down the stairs, and jumped in my car. I drove, until I realized it was nearing dinner time, and I was at my parent's beach house.

I let myself in, and cried myself to sleep on the couch.

Wes's POV

I wasn't sure where she was going until she made that exit. The beach house. When she parked her car in the driveway, I decided to give her an hour or so to settle and cool down, and I drove around the small town.

I had no idea what possessed me to imply that she was sleeping around to her face. I knew her. She would never do that. Not to me. But God, why wouldn't she tell me?

I get her being scared. It makes sense, I get it. I get her not wanting to tell me the second she suspected. But after she took a test? Yeah, I expected to know. What if it was positive?

So many emotions were swirling through my head, but the main one was regret. She had been scared, and all I had done was yell at her, and call her a slut. I wouldn't blame her if she had told Delia to call off the wedding. I was terrible to her.

I raced off the beach house 2 hours later. I used the spare key and let myself in. She had definitely been in here. I looked on the couch, and it looked like she had been there too. Then I looked outside. In the moonlight I could see her on the beach, the wind softly blowing her hair.

I ran down to the beach. Literally ran, sprinted, faster than ever. I landed on my knees next to her. "Macy." I whispered, tears welling in my eyes, just looking at her. She looked to fragile and hurt. She looked at me.

"Wes." She choked, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so sorry." She cried in to my neck.

"No. No, baby girl, it was me." Tears streamed down my face into her hair. "I overreacted, I was a jerk. I am so sorry, baby. I love you."

She sobbed into my neck. "It's all my fault." She said, pulling away.

I cupped her chin in my hand. "No, no. Sweetheart, this was me. I understand what you did. I get it. Okay? I love you, no matter what. Baby girl, this is my fault. I was… I was a monster to you. You were scared, and I am so sorry if I hurt you. I love you so much."

She launched herself in my arms. "I love you." She mumbled in my ear, before she kissed me hard and passionately, and we fell back onto the sand and made love in the moonlight.


	14. The Wedding

Wes's POV

The next day found Macy and I swept along by Kristy's whirlwind of last minute wedding excitement. Kristy had flourished in the role of the wedding planner, and had organized our wedding down to the very last detail. It had taken some effort on Kristy's part to get Macy involved, but eventually it all came together into a wedding that was perfect for us.

I could not believe that the day had finally come. There had been many times over the last few months when I had been sorely tempted to suggest an elopement, simply to escape Kristy and her planning. Macy had chosen the colors and her own dress, but had left the rest of the details to Kristy, only contributing when Kristy badgered her for her opinion. Macy had been extremely patient with her, and grateful to Kristy for taking over.

The only detail Macy insisted on was writing our own vows, rejecting the traditional ones that included the vow of obedience. My family's parish priest would be officiating over the ceremony Delia's gardens, even though we would not be officially married in the eyes of the Catholic Church. I had sat down with the priest, and then Delia and Pete, and had decided that it was more important to me to be married to Macy than it was to be married in the Church. We had written the vows separately, per Macy's request, and I was interested to find out what she wrote.

Macy's POV

The wedding was set to begin at four that afternoon. Kristy, Monica, Caroline and I were getting ready in Delia's house, so we wouldn't have to make a car trip once we were all dressed, and so Kristy would be nearby for any last minute issues. Kristy, of course, was my maid of honor, and Monica and Caroline were bridesmaids. Delia's daughters, Avery and Lucy, were the flower girls. Everyone wore simple gowns, each a different style that Kristy had chosen, in a beautiful rich red color. The girls wore white dresses with one matching red ribbon tied around their waists and another in their hair.

I wore a strapless white satin gown. It was simple but elegant; the only detail was a slight gathering in the bodice, and the row of buttons up the back. I got dressed in Delia's room, with Kristy's help.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Kristy asked as she fastened the back of the gown.

I sighed and shrugged as I slipped in my earrings. "I am a little nervous, although there is no reason why I should be."

Kristy nodded as she finished the last button and laid her hands on my shoulders. "That's completely natural Macy. It's okay to be nervous. You're about to get married, to stand up in front of your family and friends and promise to spend your life with one man."

"But it's Wes. I was planning on doing that anyway." I turned and faced my friend and saw Delia standing next to her. "Why should it make me nervous to tell people that?"

Delia chuckled, "That's just how it works sweetie. Even the most in love couples get the butterflies. I definitely did when I married Pete. I think it might be the ceremony of the whole thing."

"I suppose that makes some sense," I conceded, turning back around so Kristy could adjust the flowers that were peppered throughout my hair instead of a veil. When she had finished her last minute adjustments, Kristy rested her hands on my shoulders and met my eyes again in the mirror's reflection.

"You look beautiful,"Kristy sniffled a little but grinned. "You're glowing."

Delia grinned, stepping back and smoothing a hand over her own simple dress. "I'm going to check on a few things sweetie. The guys are on their way over from your house now. I'll send your mom in when she gets here okay?"

"Okay, thanks." With that both Kristy and Delia walked out of the room and left me to look at myself in the mirror.

When the door had shut, I returned my gaze to the large mirror they had set up. I could hear Kristy, Monica and Caroline getting ready in the girls' room, and Avery and Lucy giggling just down the hall, but I tuned them out. Turning sideways I examined her appearance. All analysis aside, I really was quite nervous.

Wes's POV

Bert, Pete, Michael, John (My best friend from highschool) his kid, and I got ready at my place. Parker, Caroline's son, was the ring bearer. The young boy spent most of the day wandering the halls of the house until it was time for him to get dressed. All of the us wore tuxedos with ties that matched the color of the bridesmaids' dresses. Their boutonnieres were also the same shade roses as those in the women's bouquets.

We had just arrived at Delia's when my cell phone rang.

"Hey bro, better turn that thing off. Can't have you getting called away in the middle of your own wedding," Bert laughed, clapping me on the back.

"Not gonna happen Bert, everyone's here," I chuckled as he pulled the phone from his pocket. I grinned when he saw _Macy_ flash across the display. "I'll be right back," I told them as I stepped away and flipped open the phone. "Hey babe!"

"What are we doing?" Her voice was shaky as it came over the line.

"Macy? Babe, what are you-"

"What are we doing Wes? I-I never wanted any of this."

"Mace, calm down. Talk to me. What brought this on?" I tried to sooth her panic over the phone, all the while trying not to panic myself. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"I never wanted to have this big a ceremony, Wesely. You knew that! And-"

HI could hear the panic increasing into her voice and I cut her off. "Whoa Macy, hold on. I'm on my way over there. Stay put." I was half way to the bedroom when Kristy intercepted me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, hands on her hips. "You can't see her before the wedding."

"There won't be a wedding if I don't talk to her Kristy," I answered as I hurried past her. When I reached the hall, I paused outside of the room and took a deep breath before knocking.

The door opened slowly and Macy peeked around the corner before opening it fully. "Wes, you did not have to come over here."

"Yes I did Macy. We need to talk about this. Can I come in?"

She stepped aside, lifting the skirt of her gown and moving into the middle of the room. I closed the door behind me, trying not to focus on how beautiful she looked, and took a deep breath. "What happened Macy?"

"Why do you assume something happened?"

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "Because a few days ago you were fine with all of this, excited even. But now? Now it sounds like you're changing your mind."

"I have changed Wes. I looked around and realized that I'm not the same person I was before I met you. My values, my plans, all these things have changed and I'm not sure how I feel about it."

I smiled and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around her. "Is that what this is about baby? Macy, we have both changed a lot over the last few years. We've – evolved together, that's all. You are still the amazingly beautiful, brilliant, and independent woman you have always been. The one I fell in love with. Nothing will ever change that Mace, not marriage, not our living together. Nothing.

"Wes, I-" I silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"I love you Macy. You know that right?" She nodded silently. "I plan to spend the rest of my life with you , and someday with our children. We don't have to get married today if you don't want to. Just say the word and we'll send everyone home."

Macy's POV

I felt my eyes well up with tears and I blinked furiously in an effort to stop them. "I- I want to be with you Wes."

He nodded and squeezed me gently. "I'm not going anywhere Macy."

"I just- I feel like I am going against everything I have professed to believe about marriage."

"Bones, our marriage can be whatever we want it to be. Remember? We talked about this when we wrote our vows. Marrying me doesn't mean you have to give up anything, and I am not going to take any part of you that you don't want to give me. Besides," He said, wiggling his eyebrows, " we can still elope if we want to."

A soft knock on the door pulled our attention away from each other. "Almost ready Macy?" My mother peeked her head around the door. Her brow furrowed when she saw Wes and the expressions on our faces. She stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing in here, Wes? Is everything okay?"

I nodded, dabbing at my eyes in an effort to dry my tears without smearing the make-up Kristy had spent so long applying. "We're fine Mom. Just a case of cold feet."

She glanced between us. "Yours or his?"

"Mine," I admitted, smiling as I gave Wes a soft kiss. "But I'm ready now. Let's get married."

Wes grinned, returning my kiss. "You're sure?"

I nodded. "I'm positive. Now go, before Kristy starts to panic."

"Okay," he kissed me quickly before stepping to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kristy returned to the room a few minutes later. "Oh good, you're here Debrah. We're just about ready to start." She glanced over at me, trying to read my expression. "Everything okay with Wes, sweetie?"

I smiled. "Yes, we're fine. I'm ready."

"Alright then! Let's go get you two married!" Kristy squealed as she turned to gather the rest of the bridal party.

Wes's POV

The guests were seated as me and my groomsmen assembled at the front of the gardens. The conversation hushed and then halted completely as the music changed, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. The flower girls and bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, but I hardly noticed. My attention was captured by the woman in white, waiting at the back. The music changed again and the guests stood. She was absolutely radiant as she made her way down the aisle. I could not take my eyes off of her as she held my gaze with a smile of her own. She reached the front and she took my hand, and we turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved…"

Both of us tuned him out, focusing only on each other. The words of the ceremony didn't really matter at that point. All that mattered was that we were each marrying the love of our lives. At the end of the day, we would remember only snippets of the ceremony itself.

"Wesley and Macy have written their vows separately, and will share them now."

I started first. "My love, you are my treasure and today I take you as my bride. You can depend on me to be faithful to you, and to our family. I will always protect you and care for you. I will hold your hand, wipe your tears, and help you grow into the woman you were made to be. I vow to split the difference on the thermostat, and put the toilet seat down." This earned several chuckles from the audience. "I will seek to demonstrate the love of the world to you by putting you before myself. I promise to be open and honest with you. I promise to be vulnerable to you. I promise to cherish you, love you and with you, and stay with you all the days of my life. I will fight for you and our marriage above all else. With profound gratitude, I take you, to be my cherished bride and beloved wife."

Tears streamed silently down her face as she got ready to say her own vows. "I have never felt so treasured and safe with anyone. I am proud of everything you do and the talents you have, but mostly I am proud of who you are I promise to respect your ideas, to support your dreams, and back you up. I promise to be your safe place. I promise to keep you strong and make you eat your vegetables. I realize that I realize wanting you to rub my feet all the time and never, ever wanting to touch yours is essentially unfair, and I promise I will make it up to you in the long years ahead. Today I promise to be your husband/wife. I will be faithful and honest, loving and trustworthy. I will seek to bring you stability and order in a chaotic world. I will be your partner and friend for life."

"You may now kiss the bride."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Honeymoon

"You looked so amazing in your dress." I whimpered to Macy. "I thought I was going to pass out right there at the alter."

"That was exactly what Delia and Pete told me when we saw me a few minutes before the ceremony." Macy told me, smiling.

"You know, I loved the reception, but all I wanted to do was get you out of there and have you all to myself."

SI smirked and pulled me closer and planted her lips onto mine. I chuckled as I placed my hand behind her head. TI plane we were on was making its way to Greece. I had surprised Macy with a cruise around the Mediterranean Sea on a chartered yacht. Currently, the lights were off in the cabin and most of the other passengers were sleeping completely unaware of our actions.

Several hours later, the plane landed in Greece. I pulled Macy to her feet and led her off the plane. I held her close to me as we found the baggage claim. We grabbed our suitcases before being led to our awaiting car. Once the door closed behind us, the cab sped off.

Twenty minutes later, the car pulled up to the port. Macy smiled when she saw the sun setting as it reflected off the water. TI moment the car stopped, crew members began unloading our suitcases. I opened the door and Lipped Macy out. We then climbed aboard our yacht. Macy began to explore our home for the next week. I chuckled at my wife's excitement. I greeted the captain and thanked me. I then went off in search of Macy. I found her on deck as she was watching us leave port. Macy turned around and squealed as she jumped into my arms. SI kissed me happily.

"Well Mrs. Baker, let's start our honeymoon." I said in between her kisses.

"Let's." SI agreed.

I carried her to our large cabin. I pressed her against the wall in the hallway. SI threaded her fingers through my hair as I moved my lips down her neck. Macy moaned quietly and moved one hand over to open the door. I carried her into the room and kicked the door shut making sure it was locked. I then moved us over to the large king sized bed. Macy screamed quietly as I dropped her onto the bed. SI then pulled me down so that our lips met.

Our clot is did not remain on much longer. Once she was rid of her clothes, Macy pushed herself up to rest against the pillows. I lay down beside her and began to kiss her neck. She ran her fingers through my hair as she gasped when I gently bit the soft skin of her neck. SI giggled when she felt my hot breath. I pulled away and moved myself to in between her legs. I grasped her legs and pulled her closer to me.

"No foreplay, huh?" Macy giggled.

"Not this time." I answered as I pushed into Ir. "It's been three long months and I'm not waiting any longer. We'll go slow next round, I promise."

"I can live with that." Macy agreed as she began to meet my thrusts.

She pulled back and settled into my lap. I slowly lowered her onto me once again and Macy gasped then laughed seductively. SI leaned forward and kissed me passionately. SI threat on hand through my hair while the other one raked across my back. Macy gasped when she felt I brush my thumb over her swollen nub. She threw her head back exposing her glistening neck. I began to kiss the soft skin and Macy held me close to Ir.

"I love you." I declared.

"I love you, too." Macy whimpered.

She screamed quietly as I quickened my thrusts. Her grip tightened as the friction increased her clit. She leaned back and rested her hands on the bed behind her and braced herself as we continued our frenzied love making. I's vision was fixated on Macy's shaking breasts in front of me and moved forward and took one of her nipples into my mouth and tugged gently. Macy's arms gave out and she landed onto her back. I pulled her closer to me and placed her legs over my shoulders and pounded into her harder. Macy gripped the sheets tightly as her orgasm rushed through her. Her entire body trembled with her release. I burst inside her only moments later. I landed on top of my wife. Macy was gasping as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you." I whimpered as I collapsed next to Ir.

"I love you." Macy gasped as she moved closer to me.

"I told you that our wedding night would be much more pleasurable if we waited."

"And the night isn't over yet."

Macy screamed quietly when I pushed her over onto her back once again. I chuckled and then moved to kiss her again. Out in the hallway, nobody heard my groans or Macy's shrieks as we enjoyed the pleasures of our wedding night.

Sun light filtered into the master cabin of the yacht. I and Macy had finally fallen asleep at about five o'clock that morning. We were exhausted from last night and early morning's activities and were grateful for some rest. Macy was nestled on my chest with my arm draped around her waist. Unfortunately, our peaceful slumber was interrupted by the ring of my cellphone. I reached over to grab the phone from the night stand next to the bed.

"This had better be important." I answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hi!" Bert greeted happily.

"Can I help you, Bert?" I asked changing my tone.

"I was bored so I wanted to see what you and Gabby were doing."

"Well, we were sleeping until you called."

"You guys were sleeping late. What were you guys doing?"

"We were swimming. I threw her in to the water at least seven times."

Macy kicked my legs understanding my euphuism. I winced as she did so. As Bert was talking about his day, I removed the phone away from my mouth and kissed Macy gently.

"And then Michael took almost the entire left over cake home after you left." Bert explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Bert!" I heard Delia exclaim on the other line. "Who are you talking to?"

"I." Bert answered.

"Tell me goodbye, it's time for lunch."

"Goodbye, I." Bert said. "Kiss my sister for me."

"I will, Buddy." I replied looking down at my wife.

"I, I am so sorry I called you. I didn't think I would." Mrs. Montez said.

"It's ok, Mom. We were just talking."

"Well, I'm going to let you go now. Hug Macy for me."

"I will."

"What was that all about?" Macy asked me as I hung up the phone.

"My brother was bored and then Delia caught him calling us on our honeymoon." I explained. "Now that we're both fully awake, what do you want to do now?"

"Breakfast." Macy answered.

"I'll go get you your breakfast."

Macy smiled blissfully. I got out of bed and began to get dressed. I bent down and kissed Macy before walking out of the cabin. Macy smiled as she sat up in bed and stretched. Her eyes landed on the glittering diamonds of her engagement ring and wedding ring. Macy smiled happily as she wrapped the silk ivory silk around her as she looked out at the I-eyed blue ocean.

I walked into the kitchen. I asked the chef to make two orders of French toast and some raspberries, Macy's favorite. The chef began to fix our breakfast. I was looking out at the same ocean view my wife was enjoying back in our cabin. I looked down and smiled as I ran my fingers gently over my wedding band finally being married to the woman I loved since high school.

"Do you want me to bring the food to your cabin?" the chef asked me.

"No, I'll carry it back." I answered.

Twenty minutes later, I carried the tray filled with our breakfast back to the cabin. I carried inside and saw Macy looking out the window. She was propped up on the edge of a desk wrapped up in the silk. I quickly sat the tray down and quietly shut the door so I could sneak up on her. I growled and grabbed her. Macy screamed and jumped into my arms. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I carried her back over to the bed.

"What's for breakfast?" Macy asked.

"French toast, raspberries, and later, you."

I sat the tray down at the foot of the bed. I handed Macy a plate. Macy smiled as she began to eat. I stripped back down to my boxers and crawled back into bed. TI two began to start eating our well-deserved breakfast.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Macy asked as I put the empty plates on a table.

"Well, you aren't leaving the cabin." I told her gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"So, I am being held prisoner?"

"No, you are being held for ransom."

"And what it the price of my freedom?"

"Your life long happiness."

"Deal." Macy agreed.

I bent down and began to kiss her neck. Macy giggled in my ear quietly. She ran her finger tips down my back. She then pulled my boxers off and dropped them onto the floor not caring about them at the moment. I pulled away from her neck and began to kiss my way down her body and slowly disappeared underneath the blankets. Macy gasped when she felt my lips suck her clit into my mouth. SI arched her back as I began to suck. I held her hip tightly so she couldn't squirm away from me. I brought my thumb to her clit to help her along as I began to rub her gently. Macy reached down and gripped my hair in between her fingers as she felt her sudden orgasm rush through Ir. I pulled away once the rush was over and moved up beside Ir. I smiled as she saw my wife panting as she tried to catch her breath from the effects that only I could put her through. Macy turned on her side to look at me.

"This will never get old." she told me.

"What won't?" I asked.

"What you always do to me."

Macy slowly straddled my waist and lowered herself onto me. I held her waist until she could go no further. I then pulled her forward so I could kiss her gently. Macy began to move on top of me feeling the effects of me brushing against her still sensitive clitoris. She began to moan quietly as I kissed her again. I held her tightly as I began to feel the rush of both of our orgasms. I and Macy held onto each other tightly as we rode out our climaxes. Macy collapsed beside me trying to catch her breath. Sweat pulled on, as I lay there completely spent.

"I sure am going to miss this when we go back home." I told Macy.

"I'm not; I am excited to be able to go back to our home as Mr. and Mrs. Baker." Macy told me. "It makes life more exciting."

"Well, I guess that's true."

"You know it's true."

I said as Macy playfully smacked my chest.

TI next day, Macy and I were up on the deck enjoying the large swimming pool. Well, Macy was sitting along the side watching me getting at least one day of exercise in as I swam laps. I then noticed her and swam over to Ir. I stood up in between her legs. Macy wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I lowered her into the water. She kissed me gently and smiled as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"Enjoyed watching me work out?" I asked her teasingly.

"I always enjoy watching you work out. It always makes my heart skip a beat when you do." Macy answered. "It always makes me want to grab you and kiss you over and over again."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't come to practice with me, because I don't think you'd be able to keep your hands off me."

"You and your big ego."

Before I could make a comeback, Macy pressed her lips against my passionately. I groaned into the kiss as I tightened my hold around Ir. I moved to push her against the wall of the pool as Macy opened her mouth to allow my tongue in, which I gladly accepted the invitation. I moved the bottom of her bathing suit aside and pushed my fingers up against Ir. Macy pulled away to look at me.

"Out here?" she asked in surprise. "Are you insane? What if someone sees us?"

"Nobody is going to see us. Everybody is inside, anyways, I would never let anyone else see you. Your body is reserved for my eyes only."

"So I guess I'll have to call Playboy back and turn out down our offer of a centerfold." Macy sighed.

"Wait. What?" I asked confused. "Playboy called and asked you to pose for them?"

"Yeah, three months ago. But, I'll call them up and tell them no because my husband refuses to allow me." Macy said before beginning to laugh.

"You had me going there for a minute." I told her chuckling. "Even though I do not want you posing like that for the whole world to see, I wouldn't mind you posing like that just for me."

"Maybe, if you're a good boy." Macy answered gasping as I began to rub her clitoris.

I chuckled when she tightened her arms around me. Macy's hips began to move along with my finger. SI kissed me passionately as her inner walls tightened around my finger. Water from the pool was splashing over the edge of the pool as Macy's hips moved even faster. She groaned quietly as she climaxed. SI giggled as she kissed me once again.

"I can't believe you just did that." Macy told her husband.

"What can I say?" I asked Ir. "I'm just full of surprises."

Macy rolled her eyes and kissed me again

"Now, about that centerfold posing?" I asked.

"Maybe after dinner." Macy told me.

"I can live with that."

Macy giggled as she rolled over onto her side. I kissed her gently. I smiled when she yawned softly. Macy tucked herself into the crook of my neck as she prepared to fall asleep for a nap. Within minutes of watching my wife fall asleep, I found myself following her into my own dreams.


	16. The Stoners

**So I have come to realize that I am probably the worst author ever. Words can't describe how sorry I am, but I will honestly try to be better. No promises, though **

Macy POV

We'd been home from our honeymoon just over a month when it happened. The scenario slightly reminded me of that time back in high school, the first summer we'd met, when he said he'd be right back. And he wasn't. Not that time, not this time. And in truth, most of his artist buddies were just fine, pleasant, even. But these guys were assholes. Of that I was convinced.

"I'll be right back, Mace." Wes said, as Steve, his fellow "art buddy", as practically dragging him to he shed where Wes was buying supplies.

I nodded, and turned to look at the small party. Wes had failed to mention we'd be crashing a party on this little excursion. Or maybe he didn't know either. In fairness, there really weren't very many people, maybe 3 or 4, but in these situations, I tended to be very anti-social.

I stood there, obviously out of place, and wondered what I should do. Then a man, tall, with the build of a football player, strayed from the group. He smiled. "My name's Ross."

"Macy." I said, more out of politeness than anything else. There was nothing _wrong_ with Ross, but is size and smile scared me slightly, and I decided that it was best keep it short and sweet.

"Oh!" He said, eyes widening. "Wes's girl, huh?" He asked, looking me over quickly, then nodding in what was either approval or self-assurance. I wasn't sure.

Then, to my utter shock and horror, he flung me over his shoulder in one fluid motion using his free hand, as not to disturb the beer he clutched in the other. I tried to protest, but I was so horrified that no words came out. My mouth just hung open, waiting for the next unfortunate fly.

Ross walked over to the group of his equally creepy friends, and plopped me down on a stump in front of their small campfire. "This," he announced. "Is Macy."

He tried to lift my chin with his fat index finger, and I jerk away instinctively. No longer being gentle, he squeezed my chin, hard, between his thumb and index finger. "DON'T try to fight me. _Macy._"

I eyed him, trying to figure out exactly what was happening. What did this guy want?

"It's been a long time since we've had any hot girls 'round here." I looked over and saw it was a short man speaking up. "Be a right shame if we just let you leave."

As he was talking, he strolled slowly towards me, his wicked smile getting bigger and bigger with every step. At this point, I was feeling more and more like I was all alone in the middle of nowhere with these… Stoners. Looking around and sniffing the air, I realized they were all smoking pot.

Suddenly the fat man's hands went straight to my breasts. Tensing up, I clawed my fingers into his wrists, and gave him the original Macy Death Glare. As I tore his hands off of me, I practically spat out, "Keep your filthy fucking hands off of me." I was on my feet now, and I towered over this obese stoner. Towered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another hand coming towards me. "One scream, and Wes will come running."

Everyone paused, thinking that over. Then, all at once, they all lunged towards me, and I let out the most blood curdling scream I could muster. Had I not been preoccupied with the 3 men who had their hands clawing and gripping every inch of me they could reach, I would have been impressed that I could actually make that much noise.

I knew Wes had heard me, because I heard the doors to the Art Shed slam open. After wrenching my right arm free from Ross, I punch the guy on my left, sending him on a high and stoned stagger away from me.

That's when Ross decided to knock _me _off balance. All 3 of us went tumbling to the ground, and before I could register anything else, I felt the weight of their bodies being lifted off of mine. Lifting my arms from their protective cover above my head, I saw that Wes and Steve had each pulled a man off of me.

Before my eyes could even finish focusing on the scene in front of me, both Wes and Steve had their respective Stoners' faces punched into an unrecognizable bloody pulp.

"Wes stop!" I said. "You're going to kill him. Stop!"

After shoving The Stoners to the ground, Wes looked at me frantically. His hands were on me instantly, checking for any sign of injury. "You're hurt." He said, when he saw the bruising or the men clinging on me.

"So are you." I said, gently placing his hand on mine. His knuckles were swollen, bruised and cut.

"I'm fine." He said, taking his hand back. He pulled me into his chest. "This is all my fault. I am so sorry." He said into my hair. I could hear his voice break, so much that it made my heart hurt.

I was about to protest this, when Steve cleared his throat. I almost laughed. Steve was shifting his weight, and looking away uncomfortably. "Sorry." I chuckled.

"You guys had better get back home." Steve advised. "I'll bring by the stuff you picked out tonight." He said to Wes. To me he said, "You might want to put something on his knuckles. They're only gonna get worse." I nodded, thankful for some kind of direction.

We said our goodbyes, and made our way to the car. Going to open the driver's side door, Wes stopped me. "What do you think you're doing?"

I turned to see Wes, with a skeptical look etched across his face. "Please, like I'm going to let your drive with your hand like that. You couldn't grip the steering wheel. And your still shaking."

"You're not." He replied, looking serious.

"No." I agreed, opening the door and hopping in.

"You should be." He said, shutting the door for me.

The drive home was silent. Too silent.

Once we got in the door of the house, I was on to Wes. "What's wrong?" I asked, as he plopped onto the couch.

He looked at me, with those teary eyes, and my heart broke all over again. "This was my fault. If I hadn't let you come… I knew the people there can get weird, I should have… Macy, I am so sorry!"

I sat down next to him, and pulled his head onto my lap. Stoking his hair lightly, I said, "Wes, you couldn't have known those people would be there with those intentions. This is in _no way_ your fault, and I don't want to hear you say anything else about it."

"But…"

"I was not finished talking." I cut in, internally cringing at how teacher-like I sounded. "If you keep blaming yourself, I won't have sex with you for two weeks."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel his entire body tense up. "Two weeks?" He asked. I "Mhmm"ed my response. He sighed, and I smelled defeat on him. "Fine." He twisted and gave me a long kiss. "Is there a reward for me admitting defeat?"

I chuckled, and squealed a bit as he rolled me on the floor with him.

**Kind of a weird chapter, but I guess it was fitting my mood? Please Review!**


End file.
